


don't smile at me

by demonbunny



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, I COULDN'T HELP IT, I guess it could be a drabble more than anything, It never ends, Love/Hate, MYC, Mae Young Classic S2, Mixed feelings, Moreso hints of femslash, Pre-Femslash, Putting it under Impact because they were on there before too, Set during s2ep3, The Frenemies world tour, but - Freeform, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: A part of her felt bitter, resenting Mia for losing in the first round, letting the blue haired girl get the best of her again. But the other part of her couldn’t help admiring how beautiful she was. She was the brightest star out of every competitor in the tournament. The brightest star in the planet.





	don't smile at me

**Author's Note:**

> So, these two have quite the history of battles and I love them honestly. Seeing them in the MYC this year made me so happy. Here's a little drabble. Enjoy!

Going into the Mae Young Classic, Allysin felt more than a little nervous. She had been out months before and this would be her first official match back.

A part of her was nervous.

Though she would never admit that if anyone were to ask her.

A million thoughts raced through her mind as she prepared for the first match. She would be going up against _Mia_ , of all people. Someone she had wrestled and fought with more than anyone in her career. The two knew each other too well, after time on the Independent’s together and then time spent together on Impact, the two of them knew how to put on a good match.

One thing she was dreading was seeing that familiar blue hair accompanied with that cocky, yet charming smile Mia always seemed to have.

It seemed like no matter what Allysin said or did, Mia was always grinning. Like she knew it would piss her off.

And it did. _Every single time._

Allysin had to force the thought out of her head, assuring herself that there was nothing to worry about. Nothing else to focus on besides winning. She kept trying to remind herself that, putting on her best savage expression, lips curled down into her usual scowl as she warmed up, stretching before her match.

As she did, she spotted a familiar head of blue hair coming towards her from the corner of her eye.

“What do you want?” Allysin demanded once she was in close proximity. Mia chuckled and held her hands up in an innocent manner. “Woah there, Ice Queen, no need to smite me with your glare there,” she told her immediately. That was enough to make Allysin roll her eyes at her despite her shoulders relaxing slightly.

“I just wanted to wish you good luck. I know you don’t usually need it, but it’s your first match back, right?” Allysin just nodded simply, jaw set in a tight line, unmoving from her spot, her arms still crossed over her chest. “It is,” she answered shortly. “Well like I said- good luck, you’re gonna need it, ‘cause I’m not holding back on you,” the grin went from friendly and warm to taunting and teasing quickly, easily roping Allysin in like always.

Allysin snorted at that and rolled her hand, immediately waving a hand in dismissal at that. “Oh puh-lease, it’s been a while since we last fought. You don’t know what I got planned,” she told her immediately. That made Mia laugh, nodding. “Well good, I would be disappointed if you wrestled the same way you did back then.”

The banter between the two was playful and that made it harder for Allysin to act irritated with the blue haired girl. “Don’t worry about it- just be ready, I ain’t planning to hold back on you either,” she told her immediately, upper lip curling in her usual sneer. Mia nodded her head, unfazed, not being swayed easily by Allysin’s attitude.

Mia smirked, and she took a step closer to her to where they were practically nose to nose. “Give me your worst, Kay,” she drawled. Allysin was frozen when she stepped that much closer, absolutely baffled by it but managing to hide it. She was left speechless, watching Mia walk off, trying her best to ignore the rapid beating of her heart accompanied with the butterflies in her stomach.

When their match came at the end of the night, the two of them were the last first round match and they both put all their heart into it, the roar of the crowd making it almost too hard to keep up their facades of hating each other.

Allysin vividly remembered after their first match against each other, the two of them had ended up laughing and talking over a couple of beers and burgers, discussing several different topics: from Allysin’s broken nose to their hopes of getting in the WWE one day.

Thinking about that made her feel almost nostalgic, pushing herself to be more aggressive and crueler in the ring, easily working up the crowd like she was known to do.

But in the end, she fell short and she was more than disappointed that she had been defeated. She looked over to Mia as she had her hand raised in victory. A part of her felt bitter, resenting Mia for losing in the first round, letting the blue haired girl get the best of her again. But the other part of her couldn’t help but admire how beautiful she was. She was surely the brightest star out of every competitor in the tournament. The brightest star in the planet.

Allysin left the ring, huffing to herself and grumbling to herself as she made her way down the ramp. Before she could get too far, she heard that familiar voice. “Allysin- wait a minute!” When she came to a stand-still, Allysin mentally cursed herself for it.

Slowly, she turned to face Mia as she came closer. “Hey,” Mia said once she caught up with her. “I- I just wanted to say that you were great out there tonight. And like always, you’re my favorite person to fight,” she told her, surprising the Detroit native. Allysin was silent and she gritted her teeth, looking around as if to make sure no one was watching them before she slowly relaxed her shoulders. “You’re my favorite person to fight too,” she said, trying to sound casual about it.

That alone was enough to make Mia smile to her.

“Frenemies forever, right?” She asked as she held her hand out for Allysin to shake. Allysin felt her lips twitching, curving in a slight grin and she took her hand, shaking it as a sign of respect. “Frenemies forever,” she assured her, squeezing her hand gently.


End file.
